


Maid to Inspire

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [43]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Maid TF, Safe For Work, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young gal is saved by a maid, leaving a permanent impression.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 1





	Maid to Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 38.

She still remembered that fateful day. Where her life suddenly turned upside down.

It had happened right after she got bullied for the fourth time in a week. The boys in her class looked down upon her for being clever, for having enough of a spine to stand up to their threats, and even trying to hit them back. So they all ganged up on her, wanting to show her that she wasn’t hot shit. They had more than enough power to spare too, kicking her while she was down.

But that didn’t last long. Every time they tried, she got right back up and did her best to fight back. She got a lot of scrapes and a lot of scratches thanks to her will to fight, but she stood up to them. And she inspired others to do the same. Whether it was the other boys that weren’t foulhearted, or the other girls who were complacent…

They tried pulling out all the stops. They grabbed a lot of stuff that they were going to use on her to try and make her shut up and listen, so that they could have control over the class again. So that they could be the ones at the top. They weren’t going to be challenged by a headstrong girl that didn’t listen to orders or fall in line..!

One of them attempted to hit her… but was surprised to find an adult hand in the way of her blow. And an eerie looking woman peering down upon him, one that wrestled his weapon from his hand, tossing it aside like it wasn’t anything special.

“Ara. What’s this trash I’ve found? Boys that try to force themselves upon others with no regard for their opinions? You’re even worse than the trash I deal with on a daily basis. You’re the absolute worst, that I can say for sure.” The servantile woman said, her words cutting deep into the boys’ self esteem as she towered over them.

They all tried to pile onto her. She remembered that vividly, the way that she stopped every single one of them with not a single wasted movement. She grabbed their weapons, tossed them aside just like the first one, disarming them each in a matter of moments. Then she knocked them all to the ground with a mixture of kicks and shoves, until they were piled up in front of her. Not a single one still left standing, each of them begging for mercy…

“And to think that the lot of you tried to terrorize anybody. You barely have the strength to stand up against a mere maid, yet alone an adult.” The black-haired beauty spoke, as she slowly brushed them all to the side with a simple broom, giggling all the while. This was nothing important to her, it was just business. She was a maid, and she was cleaning up the trash.

That was the moment that imprinted on her. The strength of a maid. The strength of a woman who only took orders from those that deserved her servitude. Everyone else was nothing but dust to her, getting swept aside like the trash that they were.

She wanted to be just like her…

\---

The young girl that had once been bullied steadily grew up, the boys that had once bullied her ignoring her presence for fear of the maid returning. They knew better than to get into trouble again. Something that she was thankful for, as it allowed her more than enough time to try and understand the person that had saved her.

After enough research, she discovered a link between her and the criminal family that had moved into her town. They were known for their clean getaways and their cordial ways of handling police affairs, always offering service with a bright smile on their faces. No matter how cruel they were, no matter what they were doing. That was the mark of a good maid, in their hearts.

She was sure it was them. It wasn’t hard to tell either, as the woman on the front cover of the latest story covering their involvement… It was that very same maid. The head of the Schiavitù Familia, one Vanessa Schiavitù. As the head of the Familia, it was her duty to teach the newest and make sure that they understood how to treat both a customer, an enemy, and the police.

With Vanessa’s image fresh in her mind, she kept on studying. She wanted to be a maid, she wanted to serve the one who had saved her… But most importantly, she wanted to pay her back. For saving her on that day, and inspiring her to go down this path. No matter how cruel it seemed from the outside.

She had to show her gratitude, whatever it took…

\---

Years kept on passing. She grew older. She grew bolder. She stood up against those that would dare bully others. She did things she would honestly come to regret, if they were put in a different light… But it mattered to her. As long as long as she’d see that woman again, then it would all be worth it.

And finally, she got a chance. After she stopped an awful woman from stealing from a store, she was noticed by one of the maids that regularly did some cleaning around the town. She had recognized her abilities. So much so that she wanted her to meet the Matriarch of the Familia, just as she had always wanted.

She was nervous when she was brought in. The Familia’s headquarters were in a brand new building, a manor at the edge of town. Located in just the right place for everything to be easily accessible, while still far enough away that nobody would bother them directly. They would ride out to their clients and keep things clean, while having an easy time returning the way they came if they ever had to strongarm their way around.

Despite knowing all of that, and knowing that the woman at the top was ultimately a kind woman who only brought out her strength when it was absolutely necessary, it didn’t ease her nerves. She felt the terror creeping up her back, whispering terrible things into her ear. It wanted to make her back out, right when she was at the finish line. Because she didn’t know if the woman would accept her. She didn’t know a thing…

“Come in. I’ve been expecting you.” The soft tones of the woman that had saved her brought her right back to that fateful day. She could feel the warmth of her presence radiating through the doors, as the maids that had guided her here slowly pushed her through the double doors. They weren’t impatient, they just knew that she was indecisive. A little push was all that she’d need…

The young girl came to see the maid that had saved her from a distance. With her feet resting atop of a young boy, struggling to keep himself in a kneeling position. No doubt another one she had disciplined once before, now being used and abused to answer for his crimes. Just like the others she had stopped. She heard all about how the bullies had dropped out and vanished, with rumors telling them that they had been bought by the Familia to serve as… something…

“... You look familiar, young lady. Come closer. Tell me your name.” Vanessa, the Matriarch, asked as the girl came closer. She rested her head on the back of her hand, watching her inch her way over to her. “Don’t be shy. I don’t bite. The only ones that earn my ire are those that act out of turn, or bully those that do not deserve it.” She explained, and the young girl inched ever closer…

She looked like she had seen a ghost, that was how pale she looked. Her teeth clacked against one another, as she couldn’t find the words that she needed. But after looking up at that warm face, they slid right out. Like butter being cut with a warm knife. “I-I’m… Thea… Y-You saved me from some boys, years ago…”

“Oh? Bullies?” The Matriarch mused as she lifted her foot from the boy she used as a stool, lightly punting him aside so that she could focus entirely on the girl. “Bullies that did what to you? I’ve freed plenty of young girls from tyranny. You’re going to have to be specific, if you want me to be pleased…”

Thea blinked a little, unsure of what to say. But as she opened her mouth, she found one of those delicate glove-colored hands covering her lips. “I was merely joking, young lady. I know why you’re here, and I know exactly when I helped you. Not that the latter matters. I trust that the younger Maids showed you what happens to those that come with intent to join?”

She shook her head, and Vanessa’s smile widened ever slightly. “Very well. To become a maid of the Familia means that you give away your entire self. You will become nothing more than a servant in body and soul. Always listening, always obeying. The only time you may disobey is when your master is unreasonable. Then you may teach them what it means to treat your employees with dignity and love. Just like the boy I used as a stool found out, after he pressed his luck too many times.” She explained, as she motioned towards a simple uniform not unlike her own, hanging and waiting for an owner. “Are you sure this is the path you want to take? You are still young and bright. You have so many paths to take.”  
The young lady nodded as she walked towards the maid uniform, grabbing it by the shoulders with a bright smile on her face. “This… This is what I’ve always wanted. I’ve studied, I’ve worked, and devoted my entire life towards this. Becoming a maid… No, serving you, was all I’ve ever wished for. Ever since you helped me out that one day.” She explained as she slowly raised it overhead. She didn’t care that she was tossing away her life, as long as it meant that she was with her.

Letting the garments fall down on her was simple, but as soon as she had most of her torso inside it, she could feel it working its magic on her. Her skin was growing more delicate, her expression was losing its nuances, growing sharp and obedient. Any imperfections on her skin ironed away, while she grew just a foot taller to put her at an average height with the rest of the maids. 

Her arms grew limber, allowing her to reach underneath any surface or over any just the same. Her legs grew thicker, allowing her to sweep away at any floor until it was polished to the point where she could see her reflection on it. Her body grew thicker, just enough that it would push out despite the modesty of the uniform… And finally, her hair grew long, only to be tied in a single black ponytail behind her head.

Knowledge was filling her mind. Erasing the knowledge that once captured her life. Her memories were crumpled up and dusted off into a proverbial dustbin in her mind, while all of the jobs and tricks she’d need to know as a maid replaced them. To sweep, to clean, to cook, to sedate, to massage, to serve. All filling her and giving her the proper core of a maid. There was nothing more important to her than serving, beyond a single something…

Thea opened her eyes, her irises having taken on a wise green shade as she slowly slipped on a pair of heels, ones that matched the matriarch’s. Heels that she immediately used on the boy that the head of the Familia had used as a stool, the sharp bit digging into his side as she smiled from ear to ear.

“Fantastic. You’ve accustomed to your role well. I hope to see you fulfill your duties with just as much vigor as your punishment of those that deserve it, Thea.” Vanessa chimed, very pleased with the latest maid’s earnest efforts, especially now that she had given herself to the life of a Familia maid…

The new maid curtsied and slowly left her Matriarch’s room, a new world and a new life ahead of her. And oh so much trash to clean. A maid’s duty was never over...


End file.
